lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Lasol
Lasol is currently the leader of Class A girls at PTJ Entertainment. She is good friends with Jang Udon. Her solo debut is approaching. Background Lasol used to be the leader of Class A girls which she accomplished in her first year itself. She became good friends with Jang Udon and Lee Aru and used herself as a cover for them to make it seems like Udon and Aru were just friends. Later the Abo Investment Firm Rep who's name was Park Jin who was investing in a girls group gave Lasol and two other girls (Eunda and Sook) from Class A a chance to debut. Park Jin and their boss - Mr. Jang - took her aside to see her in person. Park Jin offered to support her completely if she would date him. It seemed that she refused even though she was scared because she didn't debut. After Aru debuted, Aru abandoned Lasol and Lasol was demoted to be the leader of Class C when Park Hyung Suk, Pyeon Duk Hwa and Hong Jae Hye joined PTJ Entertainment. Appearance Lasol is slim and is considered attractive which was part of the reason she was selected for debuting. She has wavy brown hair which extends to her mid-back. It is usually left free. She has light skin. She usually wears simple and comfortable clothes. Personality Lasol is a very kind and caring and polite person. She also seems to be a good teacher. She is also observant which can be seen when she noticed that Aru was feeling upset because she didn't get a chance to debut. Plot Lasol, along with Jang Udon, was the leader of the newly formed Class C when Park Hyung Suk, Pyeon Duk Hwa and Hong Jae Hye joined PTJ Entertainment. During the Aru nude shot scandal, Lasol went to confront Park Jin and their boss along with Choi Soo Jung and the rest of Class C. She claimed and proved that she had actually recorded Park Jin's offer and said that she'll give up the recording if let Aru go. But the brothers found a way to cheat through the agreement and trapped them to get the recording and delete it. Lasol and the group were surrounded by men recruited by Park Jin to beat them up. But Jong Gun and Joon Goo showed up and along with Park Hyung Suk and Vasco defeated all of them (though Gun and Goo were fighting each other). The HNH Group CEO showed up and with DG's help dismissed Mr Jang as the CEO of PTJ Entertainment. Lasol was once again promoted back to being the leader of Class A girls and her solo debut is approaching. Relationships Jang Udon As leaders of Class A, Lasol and Udon were very close friends. They were so close that Lasol was the only one to know that Udon and Aru were dating - an action that might lead to PTJ Entertainment kicking the trainees out. She helped them keep it as a secret using herself as a cover to make it seem that Udon and Aru were just friends. They remained close friends even after Aru betrayed them. Lee Aru Lasol became extremely close with Aru when they were trainees. They were so close that Lasol was the only one to know that Udon and Aru were dating - an action that might lead to PTJ Entertainment kicking the trainees out. She helped them keep it as a secret using herself as a cover to make it seem that Udon and Aru were just friends. On Lasol's birthday, Aru was broke and couldn't buy a gift. So gave Lasol her precious IPOT. Lasol considered it as a treasure and carried it everywhere with her. After Lasol overheard about Park Jin's offer to Aru, she kept a distance from Lasol. Their friendship broke down. But even after that, she helped save Aru. Trivia Category:Female Category:Character